HawkWD's Omega Tributes
This page contains the full list of HawkWD's Omega tributes. These belong to him so do not steal or you will be punished at the fullest extent of the law. The Tributes Each District will have 6 tributes, divided into three sets, each with one male and one female. The titles given to each set does not say which tributes I like the best but, which tributes will be entered the most. Delta tributes will be entered a lot, Echo tributes will be entered moderatly, and Tango tributes will only be entered to games with exceptional writters. Red = Incomplete Tribute Yellow = Completed, but in need of modifaction to meet Group requirements. Green = Signature Tribute Blue = Victor Requirements All Completed version of this template: Strategy: *Interview Plan: *Alliance(s): *Bloodbath Strategy: *Games Strategy: Skills: Weaknesses: Fears: Weapons: Appearance: Personality: History: Token: Height: Delta *Backstory of any length, usually around 100-500 words. *Lunaii Echo *Backstory of 500+ Words, but usually no more than 900. *Lunaii *Quote Tango *Backstory of 900+ words, but usually no more than 2000. (Although a few may be bellow this number, as HawkWD deems their concepts too creative to be Echo or Delta). *Lunaii *Quote *Lunaiis of family members Rankings NC stands for Not Completed Signature Tributes First Round The first round is a list of tributes qualifying for signature tribute, half the tributes from this list will be cut for round two. 1. Alexander Snapper 2. Salem West 3. Selena Cosmos 4. Leo Castor 5. Marina Portside 6. Relic Northwing 7. Celeste Sky 8. Jett Freefall 9. Beretta Sharp 10. Ghost Soul 11. Spirit Soul 12. Quintus Hase 13. Senna Rosewood 14. Casper Crey Images Celeste Ryder.png|Celeste Sky (0) Atlas Frost.png|Atlas Frost (0) Selena Cosmos.png|Selena Cosmos (0) Leo Castor.png|Leo Castor (0) Iridescent Black.png|Iridescent Black (1) Abel Black.png|Abel Black (1) Mercedes.png|Mercedes Ice (2) Salem.png|Salem West (2) Lotus Forum.png|Lotus Forum (2) Vienna Forte.png|Vienna Forte (3) Damien Bolt.png|Damien Amplitude (3) Lucy Perch.png|Lucy Perch (4) Walu Escolar.png|Walu Escolar (4) Violet Pike.png|Violet Pike (4) Alexander Snapper.png|Alexander Snapper (4) Marina Portside.png|Marina Portside (4) Relic Gull.png|Relic Northwing (4) Augusta Winters.png|Augusta Winters (5) Spirit Soul.png|Spirit Soul (5) Ghost Soul.png|Ghost Soul (5) Senna Rosewood.png|Senna Rosewood (6) Casper Crey.png|Casper Crey (6) Cornelia Magnolia.png|Cornelia Magnolia (7) Blaze Flare.png|Blaze Flare (14) Jett Freefall.png|Jett Freefall (14) Beretta Sharp.png|Beretta Sharp (14) Ace Dagger.png|Ace Dagger (14) Quintus Hase.png|Quintus Hase (Cap) All images relating to my tributes will be here. Tribute Order This section lists the order of tributes from my favorite to least favorite, first in each District, then overall. Just because a tribute is last in a District does not mean HawkWD does not like the tribute. For example HawkWD likes all the tributes in District 0, 4 and 14 and it was close between 1 and 6. District 4 1. Relic Northwing 2. Lucy Perch 3. Marina Portside 4. Alexander Snapper 5. Violet Pike 6. Walu Escolar Mentors While not tributes, these are mentors created by HawkWD. Amphitrite Azule.png|Amphitrite Azule Bay Crest.png|Bay Crest Templates Template:HWDC Template:HWDomega Template:HWDinfobox Trivia *When finished, the Omega tributes will consist of a total of 96 tributes. *Salem West was the first tribute to be in a games that was completed. *Alexander Snapper was the first tribute to be entered into a games. *Vienna Forte was the first tribute with a editted lunaii for their image. *Ghost Soul was the first tribute to become a victor. *Relic Northwing was the first tribute to have a history that had more than 1000 words, and is currently the only one. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 14 Category:Capitol Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 0 Category:Victors Category:District 1